


Rewritten History

by neggsi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neggsi/pseuds/neggsi
Summary: A drabble I wrote ages ago that I never finished but kinda like? I wouldn't normally post something under 1000 words but I figured others might like it too. Hanzo and Genji's fateful fight, with a little twist.





	Rewritten History

“History will not be repeated!”

The snarl of the dragons echoed in Hanzo’s ear, his attempt to summon them against his flesh and blood falling flat. The arrow, which he had aimed at the badly wounded Genji before him, struck the wall of the broken dojo, missing its target by a mere fraction of a centimetre. The older Shimada faltered, as if he suddenly were reminded what he was doing, what he was _going_ to do. The burning rage, fuelled by the demands of the clan’s elders, seemed to evaporate in an instant.

Genji, unaffected by the sudden hesitation his brother was showcasing, rose shakily to his feet. The younger brother, bruised and bleeding, drew his sword for the first time in battle. His hands, bloodied on the knuckles from the previous fighting, tightened around the grip of his katana, as he studied the suddenly horrified brother before him. It was clear by the darkness in his eyes that Genji knew that this fight was not the regular brawl he had originally believed it to be. Hanzo was going to _kill_ him. Hanzo had been trying, perhaps for the entirety of their fight, to kill him.

But there was something different now. The bow, which had previously been fired, clattered to the ground. The archer’s persona fell, and for the first time in years Genji saw the little boy he had grown up with. The scared, stubborn little boy, who had the weight of the Shimada clan forced onto his back from the moment he could walk.

The dojo was silent. The clan’s elders stood just outside the torn sliding door, eyes focused on the younger Shimada. The cheering that had previously fuelled the crowd fell silent, as they realised their beloved Hanzo Shimada was _hesitating_. Showing _weakness_. Backing _away_ from the boy he was supposed to _kill_ , as if he had suddenly realised the value of his younger brother’s life.

Through the silence, one man spoke. “Finish him, master Genji.”

Encouragement erupted from the onlookers. The elders, so easy to switch their loyalties when their beloved Hanzo had failed them, actually wanted Genji to stoop to their level. To _his_ level.

The overwhelmed brother in question fell to his knees, head hanging and a curtain of sleek, black hair hiding his features. Over the roar of the crowd, Hanzo spoke, so softly that his brother almost couldn’t hear him. “Finish it.”

The Shimada dragons were whispering, echoes of their anger drowning out any other noise. They were furious, outraged that their own story had failed to teach the older Shimada a lesson. They spoke words unknown to man, but Genji could feel their disgust, their anguish, their rage.

His decision was made.

In one swift movement, Genji striked forward, his blade moving at a speed most men could only dream of. The movement was so fast, at first the elders did not realise the deed had not been done. No, the blade sat dangerously close to the oldest brother’s neck, so close that Hanzo could feel the cold steel digging just slightly into his skin.

“We have three paths, brother,” Genji said softly, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. It was a smile that had come to be associated with his mischievous nature, which was usually worn when the boy was up to no good.

Hanzo’s eyes flickered up to the dark orbs of his brother, confusion evident in his own features. What was Genji playing at? He should just get this over and done with, let him die with some satisfaction. Let him die knowing that it was what he deserved, after dishonouring both his name and his brother. Instead, Genji continued.

“Option one is I choose to kill you.” His words were dangerous, and the venom within them caused a whole new wave of shame to wash over Hanzo. “Option two, is I leave now, and let the elders kill you instead.”

The oldest Shimada frowned for a moment, figure shaking from both guilt and fear. Hesitantly, he asked, “And the third option?”

Despite the venom, the betrayal that he had seen across his brother’s features, the look his brother gave was genuine, and far more forgiving than Hanzo deserved. “Option three, brother, is we leave together.”

In an instant, everything that Hanzo was, all that he had worked to be, shattered. His sense of self, of what he was supposed to do and his dedication to his family’s line of work, suddenly fall into nothing. The smart thing to do, really, would have been to let Genji kill him. Instead, he let himself make the split second decision to leave everything behind, everything that he worked for and everything that he was. He would be an outcast, a shame to the Shimada name, and he would never be able to return to his home.

Carefully, Hanzo nodded, and the blade was returned to its sheath. Genji, injured and clearly not ready to go anywhere, offered his shameful brother a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue? You can find me on Tumblr (neggsi.tumblr.com)


End file.
